This invention pertains to a tool for use in flossing teeth, and in particular, to such a tool having two opposing pairs of prongs adjustable relative to each other to vary the distance between lengths of floss received by each of the pairs of prongs.
The flossing of teeth is now a generally accepted practice for cleaning teeth. The usual procedure includes sliding a tensioned string up and down against a tooth surface which is adjacent an adjoining tooth and therefore difficult to reach with a tooth brush. Flossing is usually performed by manipulating floss only with one's hands. The ends of a run of dental floss of several inches are wrapped around one's index fingers. A length of floss, extending between the fingers under tension, is then inserted into the mouth and forced between adjacent teeth to clean the corresponding tooth surfaces. This is continued until all of the desired tooth surfaces are cleaned. This involves a somewhat awkward and cumbersome process of having to insert one or more fingers inside the mouth to manipulate appropriately the dental floss.
The manual procedure just described has been simplified through the use of devices which provide a pair of spaced-apart prongs, the tips of which have a length of floss extending between them. The prongs are far enough apart to allow the passage of teeth and a portion of the associated jaw without obstruction. These devices therefore provide a means for inserting a length of floss into one's mouth without having to hold the ends of the floss run, and correspondingly, without having to insert one's fingers into the mouth.
Flossing by either of these methods has inherent disadvantages. One is the necessity of applying a single force against the tooth being flossed. This force must be counteracted by the person whose teeth are being flossed. Additionally, it takes several minutes to accomplish the individual flossing of all the appropriate tooth surfaces.
Some people are incapable of flossing adequately his or her own teeth due to lack of training or physical coordination. If so, it is helpful to have another person floss their teeth. If done by hand, one must insert one's own fingers in another's mouth. Additionally, it is difficult to manipulate floss within the small mouth of a young person. The use of the previously mentioned flossing devices partially solves this problem by permitting the introduction of a small clean object in the mouth which is easier to manipulate. It is, however, somewhat difficult to obtain a corresponding degree of cleanliness from flossing compared to a manual system. In addition, the intermittent application of varied forces on a person's jaw can be uncomfortable to that person.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to overcome the above-described problems in the prior art.
More specifically, it is an object to facilitate the expedient flossing of teeth by providing for the flossing of two tooth sides concurrently.
It is also an object to provide a tooth flosser that can be used with a minimum net force being applied to a person's jaw during the flossing operation. It is thus an object to provide a flosser which flosses both sides of a tooth simultaneously, regardless of its size.
It is further desired to provide such a flosser which accommodates extended circumferential tooth surface contact by the floss.
It is also an object to provide such a tool which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
One embodiment of this invention has a generally V-shaped handle made of a resilient material. The points of the V each have a pair of spaced-apart prongs which are structured to support, under tension, a length of floss between their extremeties. The pairs of prongs are slightly angled toward each other, with the prongs in one pair being closer together and shorter in height than the prongs in the other pair. These features allow passage of the more closely spaced prongs between the wider spaced prongs.
In a second embodiment, a pair of spaced-apart prongs extend from one end of a handle at an obtuse angle relative to the handle. A second pair of prongs is joined to an arm which is disposed slidably on the handle, with this arm being extendible beyond the first pair of prongs. This second pair of prongs extends at an acute angle relative to the handle. Again, one pair of prongs is shorter and more narrowly spaced than the other to allow passage between the more widely separated prongs.
Both of these embodiments provide for the concurrent use of two lengths of floss for cleaning teeth. Thus, they allow for cleaning of two tooth surfaces at a time. This may involve opposite sides of a single tooth, adjacent surfaces of adjacent teeth, or corresponding surfaces of adjacent teeth. When used to clean opposite surfaces of a single tooth or adjacent surfaces of adjacent teeth, the net horizontal force applied on a person's jaw is essentially zero, since equal and opposite forces are being applied. When the tool is used to clean both sides of a single tooth, the prong tip pairs may be moved past each other to effect a more complete wrapping of the corresponding floss lengths around the tooth surfaces. This produces a more complete cleansing of the tooth.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow.